


Nico di Angelo Oneshots

by HidingInTheCorner



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInTheCorner/pseuds/HidingInTheCorner
Summary: Hi! If you stumbled across my lovely oneshots, great! I'm not the best writer, just so ya know.Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoy them as much as I did making them. Alright, so. I have paired you, yes you, with the one and only. Nico Di Angelo! That beautiful creature.DISCLAIMER! I don't own you, Nico, or anything Uncle Rick makes...Enjoy!





	1. Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story. I own it. If you want to use my oneshots for ANYTHING, please ask me first. I spend a good amount of effort into these to make them good and interesting. I do take requests so... If you have one just comment. I'll do my best to write them. :)

A/n Hi there. So this is my first one-shot thingamajig so if it's bad, I'm sorry.  
Just ya'll know

(Y/n) = your name

(h/c) = hair color

(h/l) = hair length

(e/c) = eyes color

This is on Wattpad too

Nico's POV

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go 

 

It has been one month, 13 days, 5 hours, 3 minutes, and 5 seconds since she left. Not that anyone was counting, right. 

I haven't come out of my cabin in that amount of time, not once. I refused to be in contact with anyone, save Percy, her brother. I couldn't believe how much I loved her up until now. It felt like my very being was taken away and that (Y/n) was dragging it where ever she was.

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies 

I looked up from my position on my bed, looked at the picture that we had taken, along with the ones I took of her when she wasn't looking. Some people, not mentioning anyone (*cough* Piper *cough*), gave me pictures they took of the two of us.

There was that one time when I took her book, 'Hiding Place', and ran off with it. (Y/n) was chasing me in the picture, a grin across her face. Her (h/c) (h/l) flew around her face, the sunlight-capturing her beauty. Another one was during her birthday. I had smeared blue frosting on her nose. In return, she did the same, to my whole face. In the end, I licked the frosting off her nose and she blushed before she licked my cheek where some frosting was. My turn to blush. I smiled at the memory. Gods, I missed her

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go 

There were more romantic ones, even though we had only been friends. One picture showed a beautiful sunset in the background, by the beach. (Y/n) and I were sitting on the sand. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I had my head resting on top of hers'. Our hands were clasped together. I remembered that night clearly. I wanted so much to kiss her just then. Another was when we were in my cabin. (Y/n) had leaned in so our foreheads were touching. Our noses brushing against each other. How someone got that picture, without us knowing, is beyond me. 

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep 

There were thousands of others. Millions maybe. I looked at them all, not noticing that I was crying somewhere in the middle of it all. I took out a black marker and took each picture drawing a heart around (Y/n) and I in every one. It took maybe an hour and a half to do all of this.

I down on my bed and put my hands over my face. I missed out a perfect chance to tell her I loved her. When we were talking. She told me that she might have to go. She didn't feel like she belonged. I could have taken her face between my hands and tell her she did belong. She belonged in my heart forever.

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no

And you let her go 

I laid down on my bed, my hands covering my face. My heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces, never healing. I missed her, I loved her but she never knew. She'll never know at this rate. Why couldn't I have been better? Less shy maybe. 

Images of her flew by, resting in my mind for a minute then fading away revealing another one. Her (h/c) hair flying in the wind, her (e/c) eyes shining and sparkling as she laughed. The way she smiled, her white teeth flashing me. Her lips, a soft and pink. Every time she ran her tongue over her lips, they would turn to a deep pink. Her laugh could warm people's hearts in the saddest conditions. When she entered a room, her glow brightens it. 

I shifted and the crumple of paper was heard. It sounded deathly compared to the silence that was there moments ago. 

I sat up, lifting my pillow. Sure enough, there lay a white piece of paper, laying there. My name was written there, in (Y/n)'s cursive handwriting. I grabbed it quickly, hope filling me. I tore it open and read the message, my heartwarming as I did so. 

Dear Neeks,  
If you get this, I have been gone about a month, and I'm sorry. I never thought it would take this long at all. I missed you so much. I miss your arms, your smile, your laugh, your... everything. I promise I'll be home soon. I swear on River Styx. I wanted to tell you something, and thought well, maybe over a letter would be good. I really don't want you to see me if you reject me.

'Reject?'

Anyways, Neeks, before I left I had a MAJOR crush on you. You were really the only one who got me. After I left, it became something else. It became love, Nico. I love you with all my heart. You may not think of me that way, but I wanted to get it off my chest. The truth is, every time I'm around you, my heart skips a beat. Your smile makes me blush and at the same time, making me want to kiss you. I love you Nico Di Angelo, and I hope you love me too.

Love, (Y/n)

She loved me. (Y/n) loved me! But how will she know I love her, now?

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go 

I laid back down, holding the letter to my chest. About 5 minutes later, there came a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door.

"Percy, what do you want?"

"Well, there is a camper that just came in. You need to go greet her," he simply stated.

I groaned. "Fine, Jackson".

I walked over the hill, all the while, thinking about (Y/n). 

When I got there, people were surrounding the camper. Well, only Percy, Frank, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Annabeth. When they saw me they parted to make a little path to reveal the camper.

When they did, my heart stopped. There stood (Y/n) holding a backpack in her hands, smiling brightly. Her (e/c) eyes met my chocolate brown ones. Her smile seemed brighter, her eyes happier. 

"(Y/n)?" I said breathlessly.

She smiled. She dropped her backpack on the floor and ran to me, her arms outstretched.

"Nico!"

I engulfed her in a hug, the best hug I had in a long time.

I pulled away, my arms still held her tight against me.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too, Neeks".

I smiled. 

"I love you, (Y/n)"

Her eyes widened. Then she smiled brighter still.

"I love you too, Neeks". 

I could wait any longer. I leaned closer. Her breath caught, as did mine. Her eyelids fluttered closed. I pressed my lips against her soft pink ones. The best kiss, yet. But who knows? There will be more.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's mask fell off and then Percy's.  
> Soon all kinds of masks fell to the ground.  
> Red, blue, yellow, orange, brown, purple, green, black, gray.  
> Feathery, shiny, sparkly, soft, rough.
> 
> I gasped and I heard (Y/n) do that same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't the best. Updating is not my forte and it took me a while to figure out how on here. Not gonna lie.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this though! :)

(Y/N) POV

It's the first dance at Camp Half-Blood, and the Aphrodite cabin planned it. Great!

Piper had threatened me that if I didn't go to the dance, and if I didn't dance with anyone, she would charm-speak me to not read for a week! Terrible!

So here I am. Getting ready for the dance, ball, whatever.

I'm usually not very dressy. I go around with an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, jean shorts, a BUNCH if bracelets, my necklace, my royal blue jacket around my waist, and of course my maroon rimmed glasses.

My (h/c) was almost always tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of my face when I was training. 

BUT this time I was going to dress up. 

I put on a sea-green, teal, knee-length dress. It hugged my body til below the waist then fanned out. 

There was a diamond belt that wrapped around my waist. Since I am the daughter of Poseidon, there was two starfish on the right side. One bigger than the other.

I took a golden chain and a hand purse, with hooks, and I tied the chain around it. I threw the chain over my shoulder and checked the supply of poison darts that Leo cleverly designed to fit into the purse and shoot out if I pressed a small button.

I had put my hair in a Dutch braid with a starfish clip on the end. 

I took off all of my bracelets and replaced them with two others. 

One of the bangles was a charm bracelet that your father gave you for your birthday. It had all the ocean sea-creatures and a trident to represent Poseidon. I put that one of my left wrists, leaving the gold watch on my right wrist.

The second bracelet was a golden band with the name Παλιρροϊκό κύμα (Tidal Wave) written in celestial bronze. My sword. 

With a double tap, it would spring to life and shine brightly, blinding the enemy in front of me. 

I replaced the owl ring on my finger for an obsidian ring with diamond surrounding its' outside.

I did my make-up with good outcomes. 

I did my mascara with light blue eye-shadow tinged with pink. 

I did some pink blush, only enough to show some color. 

For my lips, I did a dark pink lip-gloss. 

I looked at myself in the body length mirror. I looked... pretty. Decent. Beautiful maybe. 

I opened up my purse and slipped in the lip-gloss in a small pocket that held my phone (monster proof thanks to Leo), and some golden drachmas.

I checked for my weapons. I had my twin daggers, Τυφώνας and Τσουνάμι (Hurricane and Tsunami) strapped to my upper thighs. My bracelet was accessible. The throwing knives tucked neatly into my hair were all there.

I grabbed my heels that were the same color as my dress and purse. There were two small starfish on the sides of each one.

The heels were about an inch and a half long and a half an inch wide. 

I can't even begin to understand how people can walk in heels that are like three inches and have the width of a feather. GODS how do they do that!

There was a knock on the door. 

"Hey! (Y/n) hurry up!"

"OK Pipes! Give me a minute!"

"You better be wear something besides shorts and a shirt, OK"

"Don't worry. I won't".

I have never taken my glasses off, but I was determined to do so today.

I took out my contacts out of a drawer in a dresser and placed them on the table.

I placed my maroon glasses on the table next to them, turning everything blurry.

I took the contacts and blinked them in, seeing everything clearly again. I looked at the mirror, taking in my new appearance in full. 

My (h/c) was done in the messy dutch braid, still looking as if a professional did it. My dress looked beautiful and the matching purse and heels did up the outfit in full. 

My kaleidoscope eyes were exposed in full. The color changing even shocked me. I haven't seen them in years like this.

Maybe I'll put contacts in more often.

I reached under my dress and unsheathed the twin daggers putting them on the table. Then I took the sheaths off and placed them next to the daggers. I pulled on some jean shorts, in case there was a random attack, even if it was unlikely. 

Again, thanks to Leo, my dress could turn into a shirt if I double tapped the small starfish, in case if I needed to run. 

Since I couldn't run in any kind of heels, clicking the back of the heels twice, they would turn into REALLY fancy running sneakers. Thanks to Leo.

I wrapped the Velcro wrappings around my leg, putting the sheaths there again then placing Τυφώνας and Τσουνάμι in their place.

I sighed.

Well, I guess it's time.

I walked out the cabin door to be greeted by lanterns creating a path the most likely lead to the dining pavilion that Chiron let the Aphrodite cabin decorate for the ball.

Shoot. I almost forgot the mask!

I ran back into the cabin and grabbed my mask from my bed. 

Did I forget to mention this was a masquerade ball? I guess so.

My mask was a darker teal with diamonds and starfish (of course!) along the sides. It covered my eyes well, so nobody could guess who I was, but I could see well threw it. 

Before I left, I grabbed my locket that I forgot too. 

It was a heart-shaped silver locket. Well, it used to be. 

Ever since my birthday three years ago it was covered in diamonds with some kind of rare black jewel in the middle, the shape of a heart. 

I loved it. I searched for a note, but there was nothing. At first, I thought it was Percy, but I knew he would some kind of silly note. 

No one else seemed rich enough to have all these rare jewels, except, well Nico. My crush.

But he denied it in every way.

Oh well. I walked out a followed the path all the way to the dining pavilion. 

(Timeskip cause I'm sure you don't want to hear about a walk along the path)

I smiled when I saw all the people dancing have the time of their lives. I quickly looked around, finding Piper and Jason easily. 

They were wearing matching colors. A baby blue. It was cute! Their masks were the same blue but Piper had feathers off to the side on hers. 

I headed that way. 

"Hey, Pipes! Hi Superman!"

"Hi (n/n) (nickname)" they said at the same time.

Awww! Relationship goals!

I smiled.

"Pipes. Do I have to dance?"

"Yes. Yes, you do. Now go find someone". 

Jason smiled at me as Piper shooed me away. 

Great. Just great. 

I looked around, delighted to find my brothers, Percy and Tyson, there. 

Tyson was in overalls but he looked handsome. Ella was dancing with him in a sparkly red dress. Percy was in a dark blue full suit with a little white flower poking out of his pocket. His mask was the same dark blue with starfish too. 

And Annabeth. Her long dress matched Percy's color suit. Her blonde hair in neat curls. Her mask was white with dark blue patterns across it. 

How I could tell who all the people were? I don't know. I just do. 

I walked through the couples dancing, hoping to find Nico. Instead, I found Will tucked away in a corner with some other guy. 

Strangely I couldn't tell who he was. 

"Hey Will. Who's your friend?"

Will turned to me, surprised, but he smiled widely. 

"Hey. (Y/n)?"

"Hmm... guess".

His smile grew. 

"(Y/n)! Thought it was you. I mean the starfish gave you away, but either then that, you could have been a daughter of Aphrodite".

"Thanks, I guess... Who's your friend? Someone, I know?" 

I looked over at the person. 

He was in a full black suit with a teal necktie and white shirt. He was wearing a black mask, but kind of like Annabeth's mask, it had a bit of teal across its surface. And his mouth was gaping open.

I gave the guy a questioning look. He closed his mouth quickly.

"Um... you're pretty..."

I laughed. 

"Thanks. And you're very handsome".

His voice sounds familiar...

I smiled. 

"Hey. So... why did you decide to come? You're not into parties the last time I checked".

I looked back at Will.

"Funny story. I'm reading a random book and Piper comes up from behind and asks if I'm going to the dance. 'course I said no. She took my book and ran off, so I chased her. When I caught her she said that she would charm-speak me not to read if I didn't go. And now she wants me to dance! Ugh!"

Will laughed.

I was fully aware, that the entire time, the other guy was staring at me. 

"I guess you should go start looking then, (Y/n)".

"Oh shut up Will." 

I sighed heavily, sadly.

"And yet, your right... See ya later, then".

"Bye!" Will shouted as I walked away, back to the dance floor to hopefully find someone to dance with.

Too bad Nico isn't here. He might dance with me...

(Quick A/N) I debated whether or not to do Nico's POV or continue on with (Y/n)'s POV. I decided to do Nico's POV. If you guys want me to do (Y/n)'s POV, I could add that in.

Nico's POV

She is beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've seen all night. Gods. She could be Aphrodite herself. And she didn't notice that it was me! Leo did well.

"Hey! Earth to Nico. Earth to Nico. I know, she's hot-"

I glared at him, growling.

Will put his hands up.

"OK. OK. OK! Never mind! Go get your girl!"

I blushed. 

My girl... I like the ring.

I walked away. 

(Timeskip)

I finally found (Y/n). She was off to the side looking up at the open sky looking more beautiful by the second. 

I walked over, tapping her shoulder lightly.

Her hand moved to her hair and pulled out a knife holding it against my throat before I could blink. 

"Oh... Sorry about that..."

She took the knife away from my throat and placed it back in her braided hair. 

"That's fine". 

I smiled, and she blushed.

Could she be any more beautiful?

"So I'm guessing you haven't danced yet?"

"Nope. My poor books..."

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Do y-you uh... want to... I don't know... Dance with m-me?"

Her face lit up.

"You would do that! For me!"

"Uh... y-yeah..."

"Yes! I would love to dance with you". 

Her smile was beautiful, answering my question. She could get more beautiful.

I took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

I put my left hand on her waist and with my right, I held her hand.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, smiling at me.

We danced, moving along the dance floor with ease. I couldn't take my eyes off her, and she met my gaze all the same. 

A few minutes before midnight, we stopped moving around, choosing to just sway slowly. (Y/n)'s head resting on my shoulder.

Midnight!!!!! 

"Attention everyone! It's midnight and time to take off our masks! I'll start first!"

Annabeth's mask fell off and then Percy's.

Soon all kinds of masks fell to the ground. 

Red, blue, yellow, orange, brown, purple, green, black, gray.

Feathery, shiny, sparkly, soft, rough.

I took my mask off, removing Leo's little device so (Y/n) could see me as I was, even if I put that mask back on. 

I was expecting the beautiful red-rimmed glasses on the beautiful face of (Y/n)'s. Instead, I saw kaleidoscope eyes that would capture anyone in their grasp. Her beauty seemed 100 times more potent. 

I gasped and I heard (Y/n) do the same.

"Nico!"

"(Y/n)".

I smiled.

"I thought you didn't come!"

"And I did".

"Oh! You sneaking little-"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed her lip-gloss covered lips.

They felt like velvet against my lips,

She kissed me back. 

I smiled against the kiss and swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, tasting the flavored lip gloss, loving it. 

We pulled away from each other for some much-needed air.

I looked at her, ignoring the people all around us.

She was smiling.

"I love you, (Y/n). I love you so much".

"I love you too, Nico Di Angelo. I love you more than I ever did before".

My eyes widened and (Y/n) smiled.

"(Y/n), I have loved you since the day I became friends with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her smile became bigger.

"Yes! Yes, I will, Nico! My Nico".

She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. I hugged her back. 

I looked around finding the seven's eyes and Will's. They winked at me, smiling.

I'll thank them later. 

I pulled away pecking (Y/n)'s lips. 

"Here". I slipped a ring on (Y/n)'s left hand, ring finger. Then I put mine on.

"Forever and Always?", I asked.

"Forever and Always".

"I love you".

"I love you too, Neeks".


	3. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get you off my mind...
> 
> ...Neither can I...

She stares at her ceiling once again, with 100 thoughts. "Maybe he knows who I am?" "actually, probably not"...

She walks down the hall with her head down low

Scared to meet his eyes

Even when she hears his voice, she's swarmed with butterflies

Your POV

Sitting in your cabin you remembered the first time you arrived at Camp Half-Blood. You met the 7 and that Nico Di Angelo. Ever since you met Nico, you really thought about him all the time, and, as Piper put it, you had your first crush.

His smile would make you blush and when he laughed it sounded like the most beautiful music you had ever heard. 

But, well, you never really got to know him. You would shy away from him, afraid that he wouldn't like you. There wasn't much you could do, really. 

It's impossible to get you off my mind

I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99

I've understood that you will never be mine, and that's fine... I'm just breaking inside

A knock on your door stirred you from your thoughts. You groaned, getting up to get the door. Your brother, Percy, was off somewhere with Annabeth. 

Opening the door, you met face to face with THE Nico Di Angelo. 

"Uh... h-hi," you stammered.

"Err, hey. Nico Di Angelo," he stated hold out his hand. You roll your eyes. 

"I know Neeks." You place your hand in his, doing something you never thought possible, you pulled him in the cabin.

Nico was rubbing the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. He kept his eyes to the ground. Just from you view point, you can tell he's blushing, which causes you to blush too.

He always walks the crowded halls, and is blinded by this light

A girl who keeps her head down low, and never shows her eyes...

He's tried to talk to her but there's no easy way

'Cause everytime he raises his voice, she runs away

You go over to your bed and plop down on it dramatically, in an effort to look completely comfortable with HIM in YOUR room BLUSHING.

"What do you want Neeks?"

"I, err... Well. I kind- err. Um..."

You sigh. This might take a while, but maybe you could get to know him better, maybe confess your crush on him...

You patted the spot next to you on the bed and closed your eyes. 

"Tell me when you're ready."

Nico's POV

She patted the space next to her. Her eyes were closed and a splash on pink on her cheeks showed she was blushing.

Gods she looked like an angel.

She sighs.

"Tell me when you're ready."

I slowly make my way over to her bed and sit down on the edge. Sitting there gave me a full sight of her. Her soft pink lips turned a shade darker as she ran her tongue over her lips. Her eyes were closed, making her look like a sleeping angel. A faint smile played on her lips. Running my eyes down her body, I couldn't help but really wish she was mine. But whenever I tried to talk to her she would vanish or come up with this odd excuse to leave.

He always walks the crowded halls, and is blinded by this light

A girl who keeps her head down low, and never shows her eyes...

He's tried to talk to her but there's no easy way

'Cause everytime he raises his voice, she runs away

Her eyelids flutter open and her (e/c) orbs meet my dark ones. 

"H-hi" I stammer. I can feel my face heating up.

She smiles at me. Gods she was beautiful. 

"Hmm..." she hums, running her eyes down my body. Lord have mercy. I remember all the time that I would lie on my bed, thinking about her, wish she were mine.

Oh it's impossible to get you off my mind 

I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99 

I've understood that you will never be mine, and that's fine... I'm just breaking inside

"Err... well I wanted to... well. I-I kind of..." My face was probably redder than a tomato right now. The words came out in a whisper.

"I think I love you".

Her eyes widened and a smile stretched on her face. 

"I think I love you too". She sits up and comes closer to me. Of course, I'm as still as a statue. Her face was centimeters from mine, her breath, hot on my face. 

I snapped out of it. I grabbed her waist and enclosed the space between us.

And one day, maybe she'll stay

And start to head over his way

And one day, she'll look into his eyes, and instead of breaking, she'll call him mine...

One day he'll grab her by the waist

And force them to meet

Face to face

And one day, he'll look into her eyes

And say that "You're my only light"

Her lips were soft against mine. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she groaned. Of course, Percy came into the cabin at that moment.

"Hey (Y-) WHAT THE HADES! NICO GET OFF OF HER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DI ANGELO!"

I tore myself from her and she moaned sadly. 

"Percy, I can-" I started.

"NO! JUST NO! SHE IS MINE TIL I SAY DI ANGELO SHE'S ONLY 16!"

"Percy stop!" (Y/n) had got out of bed and put a hand on Percy's chest.

"Calm down Seaweed Brain. It's fine."

"BUT... "

"Shhh. Calm down".

I watched in amazement as she calmed Percy down in a few seconds. But goddamn, he interrupted something I was enjoying very much.

(Y/n) left the room with Percy and then came back. She smiled at me.

"Anyways... Neeks I think you should leave. I like you, a lot. But, well I don't know".

Oh it's impossible to get you off my mind

I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99

Maybe there's a chance that you will be mine

But right now... I'm just broken inside

"Wait. What! You just let him do that?!"

"Look Neeks. I need sometime to think about having a relationship. We can get to know each other better, while I think, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so", I grumble.

"Oh don't worry. One day I'll come to you, and only you. Just give me a bit".

"Okay, fine".

She came closer and kissed me lightly on my lips. 

"One day we'll be together".

I smiled at her. 

"Of course".

I walked out of the cabin, smiling brightly all the while. I would have her one day. I love (Y/n) and she loves me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: lovely huh. For those people who read or even care for what I write comment. Request a song maybe, possibly. I write a lot don't I... an overactive imagination does that to you. I have written about 1170 words in this one-shot. Astounding! Probably the longest one-shot I have ever seen on here. Oh well...


	4. Not Lonely Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... This won't be romantic that much. It's basically something to the reader that she isn't alone anymore, hence the title. Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are a little out of character, but it'll work out...

(Y/n)'s POV

I walked along the forest logs, stepped over rocks and moss, ducked under low hanging branches, and trailed my fingers over the tree bark. My navy blue strapless dress hugged my body as I stretched my legs to reach the next log. 

My thoughts, dark thoughts, lonely thoughts, haunted me. Nobody really liked me, did they? They just put up with me. Why did I think the school dance would be any different?

Flashback

I entered through the gym doors that severed as the 'Grand Doors' for the spring dance at Goode High. The section on the floor, designated for dancing, was packed with swaying bodies of all kind. 

I made my way over to the punch bowl, hoping to quench the thirst that crept up on me while entering. The red punch looked delicious, and my math teacher, Mr. Brookes, served the contraption in plastic champagne glasses. 

My navy blue heels clicked against the waxed floor, marking my path toward the white lined table. As I passed people, they gave me a disgusted look, obviously wondering why the hell I was there. I ignored them, even though every look drove a sharp, white-hot knife through my chest.

"Hey, Mr. Brookes", I said as he handed me a glass of punch, offering a smile. 

"Why, hello Miss (L/n). What gives me the pleasure of seeing you this night?"

"Oh, well, I wanted to come here, ya know, get out of the house". I smiled at him. 

"Well, of course. How is your family?"

"Oh, they're fine. At home right now and probably waiting for me to come home" I said, lying through my teeth. 

My dad and mom were living somewhere in California, divorced and tearing my sister apart emotionally. I couldn't go with them for some reason. They said they had to leave, that my Aunt would come and pick me up. They lied. I was all alone once the left me. 

"It was nice talking to you, Mr. Brookes. I'm going to go see if I can find my friends".

He smiled at me, oblivious to the fact that it was just an excuse to leave. To prevent me from lying some more. 

I walked closer to the dance floor, plastic glass in hand when I passed a tight group that I considered somewhat my friends. Hence the fact that I was the kind of person who didn't want to put my nose in other peoples business, I listened to what they were talking about.

Annabeth: "Who does she think she is, coming to this place? I mean, come ON. No one likes her".

Percy: "Yeah. That's true. Why IS she here at all?"

Jason: "Well, maybe someone asked her..."

Annabeth: "Yeah right!"

Frank: "Hey! Come on. Maybe someone likes her..."

Percy: "As if. Have you seen her? She's ugly. Nothing to my Annabeth".

Annabeth: "Aw! Thank you Seaweed Brain!"

Nico: "She is kind of pretty..."

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank: "Yeah right"

Percy: "Good one buddy".

They were talking about me right. Right. Gods, it was too good to be true. No one really cares about me. No one loves me. 

I dropped my glass and ran as fast as my heels could go. I ran out of the school, I ignored my car, and I kept on running. I found myself in a forest, way out. 

I slowed to a walk, took off my heels, and continued to leave behind my life. I didn't want anything to do with it anymore. I would make a new life for myself. Get a new name and everything. I was done.

End Flashback

I heard the sound rushing of water up ahead, so I followed the sound, hoping to stay there for a bit, to work things out in my life. Maybe I could find a cave or something there, a food source, and clean water so I would be safe and well until I was ready to move on. 

I jumped from my log onto the next, brushing past two trees that lead to a large expanse with a huge waterfall. Butterflies and birds fluttered past, talking among themselves and singing in their native language. The sound of rushing water filled my ears with its' own music.

I stepped from my log on to a rock, slick with water. I wiggled my toes against the feeling, the coldness of it, but all the same the new found warmth. 

I walked along the path of boulders and the dew-dropped leaves, holding out my arms for balance. A single butterfly fluttered over to me landing on my nose, tickling me. I stayed as still as possible until the blue and black butterfly flew away, landing on a branch somewhere high above me. I continued along my path, my dress getting sprayed by the water as I neared closer to the falls. 

I smiled to myself. If people couldn't except me for who I am, well, maybe the animals will.

I came to the last boulder and, almost slipping, I peered behind it, getting my face dotted with spray.

I withdrew my head, wiped off my face, and took a step toward the wall of water. I slipped my foot inside and soon my entire body.

The inside was a little wet from the water from the falls. The dull, grey stone was cold under my feet as I steeped further inside, to the more drier parts. 

I slumped on to the floor letting my loose (h/l) (h/c) drape onto my shoulders and my hands rest in my lap. 

Why did people not like me? Why do people ignore me? Why can't people not except me into their lives, significant or not?

I sighed.

How can my questions be answered when there was no one around?

I lay down on the cold stone, spreading in arm out on my sides. I looked up at the ceiling, seemingly looking for answers to my questions, but finding only more questions. 

I heard a grunt and then the sound of someone falling.

"Ow! Darn stone! Why can't you be softer!?"

I stood up in a quick motion, looked around for a weapon of some kind but finding none, so I settled for my fists. 

"W-who's there?"

Dam my stutter

"Uh... (Y/n)? It's Nico".

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms annoyed, angry but touched in a way.

"I'm... uh, here to, err, talk I guess".

I blinked, surprised. 

"W-what? I-I thought y-you didn't like m-me..."

"I like you. I just... I just never have had the chance to, uh, talk to you alone, you know... Annabeth and all..."

I sat down and Nico came closer so I could make out him in the very dim light of the cave. I patted a spot next to me.

"Come on. Might as well sit".

He walked over slowing and sank down next to me. I looked over at him, wondering why he came, how he found me, and why he was here. He sat there nervously, fiddled with his thumbs, and stared at the space in front of him. 

"I'm sorry" he blurted out. 

I turned toward him, my legs crossed in front of me. 

"What?"

"I'msorryforallthebadthingsI'vesaidaboutyouandwhattheyhavesadiaboutyou.Ididn'tmeananyofit.Ithinkyou'rereallyprettyandawesomeandniceandstuff.I'msorry".

I blinked slowly, trying to process the words. 

"I'll just go now..."

"Wait!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down again. 

"What did you say?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him again. 

"Slowly, please".

He took a deep breath as if he was preparing for a speech. 

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I've said about you and what they have said about you. I didn't mean any of it. I think you're really pretty and awesome and nice and stuff. I'm sorry". 

There was silence for several beats until I finally spoke. 

"You r-really mean it?"

He looked up at me.

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

I looked down and my hands.

"It's just... Well... No one really likes me... they just don't, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do. I really do".

He stood up and I was ready for him to leave me, just like all the others had. Just like my mother and father. Just like all the people I used to trust. 

He turned around and held out his hand. 

"Come on. Friend".

Friend. He just called me friend. Gods I could cry...

I took his hand and stood up.

"Friend" I replied with a smile and nod. 

We walked out of the cave, hand in hand. We walked on the boulders, side by side, balancing each other. We walked through the forest, Nico leading me, jumping from the log from the next. We left the forest, hand in hand, my heels on once again. 

My dress was soaked, as was Nico's suit, but our smiles rivaled the sun. 

Maybe I wasn't alone anymore. Maybe I had a friend now. 

I wasn't alone anymore


	5. Can't Live Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico... He's gone... I can't function without him. It's my fault he's gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Self harm and death!! Don't read it it's triggering!

(Y/n's) POV

 

Your face. The last thing I see when I close my eyes at night. Your beautiful chocolate brown eyes that held so much that held me together. Your soft touch that would hold my hand on a cold night. Your soft lips that would brush against my eyelids when I had a bad dream. 

I remember the first time I saw you. Ruffled black hair, hiding your eyes. That aviator jacket, your ripped jeans, and black converse. The way you hid from others. But I saw through the tough exterior. I saw you. 

Gentle, soft, cuddly, you. 

Gods how I miss you.

The way I held you in the middle of the night when you had a bad dream. I would rock you back and forth in my arms singing you Al Di La, a song that I found soothed you. 

Al di la; del bene piu prezioso, ci sei tu.   
Al di la; del sogno piu ambizioso, ci sei tu.  
Al di la; delle cose piu belle.  
Al di la; delle stelle, ci sei tu.Al di la;, ci sei tu per me, per me, soltanto per me.  
Al di la; del mare piu profondo, ci sei tu.  
Al di la; de I limiti del mondo, ci sei tu.  
Al di la; della volta infinita, al di la della vita.Ci sei tu, al di la, ci sei tu per me.  
La la la la la...  
(Ci sei tu...)  
(Ci sei tu...)  
La la la la...Al di la; del bene piu prezioso, ci sei tu.   
Al di la; del sogno piu ambizioso, ci sei tu,Where you walk flowers bloom,  
When you smile all the gloom  
Turns to sunshine,  
And my heart opens wide,  
When your gone it fades inside  
And seems to have died,Al di la, I wondered as I drifted  
Where you were,  
Al di la the fog around me lifted,  
There you were,  
In the kiss that I gave,  
Was the love I had saved  
For a lifetime, then I knew,  
All of you, was completely mine..Al di la; del mare piu profondo, ci sei tu.  
Al di la; de I limiti del mondo, ci sei tu.  
Al di la; della volta infinita, al di la della vita.  
Ci sei tu, al di la, ci sei tu per me.  
La la la la la...  
La la la la...

 

Here I sit, humming the song, rocking myself back and forth to it. 

I blame myself for your death. If I had been there that one night. If I hadn't gotten hurt, Nico, oh you would still be here. 

I kept to myself all this time, crying myself asleep once you were asleep. Cutting when you never noticed. I held together when you fell apart. 

But I can't any longer. I fall apart, my walls falling, crumbling as you fade from this world. 

I can't live without you. My very being has faded away.

I wear your clothes, never mine. I wear all black and sleep in your bed. I have stopped eating, going skinnier each day. I get less sleep. I cut more. I block out more. A daughter of Apollo blacked out. 

Here I am, in Bunker Nine. Alone with my thoughts. That was bad.

My thoughts went to the day you died. The day you killed yourself.

Flashback

"Ugh, I can't believe I burned myself on the Climbing wall! Can you?"

"Yes, I can (Y/n). Now hold still, please! Your making this harder then it should be!"

"Fine" I huffed. 

Will continued looking over the burn and putting some kind of salve on it. 

He walked out of the room so I checked out the long burn on my forearm. 

"So?"

I swear he jumped 3 feet in the air. 

"So what?"

"How is it, Will? AM I going to die?"

He chuckled softly. 

"No, (Y/n). You aren't going to die. But I do want to spend the night here so I can monitor the burn.  It got you pretty bad".

"What! I don't want to spend a night in a hospital for a burn!"

"You have to. Doctors orders".

He walked away leaving me on my cot.

"I hate doctors..." I mumbled. 

The next morning

I walked out happily from the infirmary. I jogged quickly over to the Hades cabin. Opening the door, I walked in all smiles. 

"Neeks! Where are you!?"

He wasn't on his bed so I checked the bathroom, the only other place I had found him in, besides the forest and on my bed in his cabin. (Chiron allowed this hence I'm a child of Apollo)

I opened the bathroom door slowly. When I saw him I fell to my knees. 

There was my Neeks. Blood pooling around his body. An empty bottle of pills sat, thrown across the floor. I felt for a pulse. Nope. His skin was ice cold. His beautiful skin, cold. His eyes stared out the window, holding nothing but death. 

"No, no nonononononononono! Neeks no!"

I picked his limp body in my arms, ignoring the burnt flesh, the searing pain flashing along my arm. 

Tears poured down my face as I ran to the infirmary as fast as I could. People pointed and some followed me. 

I placed him on the cot I had slept in, but a few minutes ago and collapsed on the floor. 

My siblings came in and tried to revive him. Nothing.

My heart shattered and fell from my body. My soul floated away from me following my Nico where ever he went. I died there, barely existing.

I watched myself cry. Sob into my hands, shaking uncontrollably. Why did this have to happen? 

If I was there, this wouldn't have happened. 

Flashback end

I held up a razor, tears flowing out of my eyes. I brought it down, slicing my skin, biting back a grimace. I watched as the blood poured out of my body, covering my clothes and staining the floor. I cut again and again and again. Blood flowed out of me like a waterfall. Tears mixed with them, creating a stream of blood and tears flowing across the floor. 

I stood up, shaking. I walked over to the rope that I had hung on a ceiling fan that Leo had recently installed. 

I grabbed a chair, putting it directly underneath it. Stepping up, more blood and tears stained the floor and the chair. 

My numb, shaking fingers grabbed the noose and threw it over my head. 

Goodbye world that gave me nothing, expect more pain. Goodbye to the family I thought I could trust. Goodbye people that blocked me out and ignored my pain. 

Goodbye.

I kicked the chair out from underneath me, the rope instantly tightening on my neck, suffocating me. I heard the soft scrape of stone on stone and the mechanical gears moving as someone entered the Bunker.

Everything was growing softer. The pain in my arms ebbed away, my tears stopped flowing, my vision blurred and my lungs stopped producing air.

Before I blacked out, I saw Leo, Percy, Hazel, and Annabeth enter the room. I heard screaming and then nothing. 

I was floating to the Underworld. 

My life has ended. My Neeks was close. 

I smiled to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n  Thank you all for reading this! :) I have been having this dream about this one-shot for 5 nights in a row so I decided to post it. Yeah, it's sad, but I thought this was good. You? I hope you guys like this. It may be sad but I feel like it suffices what some people can feel. Sorry if this triggers anything. 


	6. I Wish She Was Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has just a little crush on a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I know this is weird, but I was inspired to write this be reading a singular lemon. Weird right? Anywho, I'm 13! August 1st was me birthday! Yay! Ahem... on with the story.

Nico's POV

I watched her leave her cabin, biting my lip. How did she manage to look so freaking hot without trying. I mean she could throw on a over-sized sweatshirt, sweatpants and bunny slippers, she gives you one look and your practically melting in the heat that rises in your cheeks. Or maybe that's just me.

I stepped out of my cabin, only to be attacked by a daughter of Aphrodite. 

"Oh gods, Piper. What do you want?!"

She smiled evilly at me, a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. Great

"Well..." she drawled. "I was wondering if you could help me in my first class. I have been trying to master archery, but I can't seem to get it right".

Her eyes flickered brightly, dangerously. I opened my mouth to say no, but she stopped me.

"Please Nico!" she squealed. "Please?!"

"Piper, I just d-"

She lowered her voice.

"(Y/n)'s gonna be there..."

Wait. (Y/n)! How did she know?!

"Oh come on, Nico! Please!"

"Fine".

She jumped up and down squealing. Then she grabbed my hand and started running off into the cursed sunlight, toward the Archery Range.

mini Timeskip

Piper had set up, her target about 20 feet away. She held her bow, its arrow in place, feathers brushing against the bridge of her nose. The intense look in her eyes made her look like a professional.

I looked at her form and stance. Good. Her eyes were focused on the bulls-eye 20 feet away. Perfect. All that she needed to do know was pull back and let the arrow fly. 

Just at that moment, just when Piper was about to let go, (Y/n) came out of no where and waved.

"Hey Pipes!"

Piper turned, losing her concentration. She let go of the string and waved back. I watched as the arrow moved slowly across the field. 

"Duck!" I yelled at Will. If it had been a second later, the thing would have impaled him.

Will ducked, and then plucked the arrow that embedded itself in the ground. He ran over quickly, looking a bit mad.

"Piper! Really? You could have harmed someone!"

Piper rubbed the back of her neck, apologetically. 

"Sorry, Will. I got a little distracted..." 

"You're about the best archer I have here, besides my brothers and sisters. What happened?"

I raised me eyebrow at his words and coughed in to my hand.

"Oh, hi Nico"

"Will, did you say Piper was one of your BEST archers?"

"Uh, yeah. Besides me and my cabin".

"Ah..." I turned toward Piper.

"Care to explain?"

"Um..." Piper looked embarrassed. 

"Piper, I'll be over in the west side if you need me, k?"

"K, Will. Bye".

Piper grabbed another arrow and cocked it. 

She shot bulls-eye after bulls-eyes. 

Seriously Piper? Why do you want me here?

I sat down on a log that was within hearing range of Piper, and rolled my eyes.

I sighed to myself and started watching (Y/n).

Her perfectly formed body, um I mean her form, was off. She looked pretty wobbly and her hand was way to far back for comfort. 

She shot. It was going, going, going...and it went like 3 feet and implanted in the ground.

She frowned and tried again.

Hmm... 5 feet.

Yeah... Well good thing she's not the daughter of Apollo. No offense, My Beautiful Angel.

She turned toward Piper and me, looking a little frustrated.

"Piper! Can you PLEASE Help me! PLEASE! I'm so freaking bad that a Minotaur could beat me!"

Piper put her bow down, placed the arrow on the ground and turned toward (Y/n).

"Ya know, (Y/n). I don't think I can. Almost shooting Will and all...But, I'm sure Nico will be willing to help."

She spun around, smirking.

"Right?"

I looked over at (Y/n) then back at Piper, slightly uncertain what Piper was trying to do. 

"Oh, please, Neeks! Please! I need help! Pweas!"

I sighed, glared at Piper, and got up, walking toward (Y/n).

"Aww! Thank you Neeks!"

She jumped up and down, excited. 

Gods why does she have to look so freaking dam sexy all the time! I mean, the way her face lit up from her smile, how her hair flew around you face, curling around her ears and cheeks. Glancing across her lips. 

Her soft luxurious lips. Oh gods, stop Nico. She's not yours! But- Stop!

I stopped a few feet away from her, even if I kind of sort of wanted to be closer.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. 

"Thank you, My Neeks".

I blushed furiously and stepped away.

Then the words processed.

My Neeks? MY Neeks? Meaning She might like ME! I might die of my heart stopping right now. Or heart exhilaration.

I realized I was staring at (Y/n), but she was staring at me too. 

hmm...

I coughed into my hand and looked at the ground.

"So! Um... Bow, arrow. That stuff."

"Uh, y-yeah. Right. Bow and arrow stuff. Yep."

She rubbed the back of her neck, biting her lip.

Gods dam... Lord have mercy on my soul

She picked up her bow and withdrew an arrow from her quiver. She cocked it, but as soon as she pulled back, the arrow fell out of it's place.

"Ugh! Help!"

I chuckled and she threw me a playful glare. 

"Whatever Di Angelo. Just help me".

I stepped closer to her, my breath brushed across her skin. (Y/n)'s breath caught and her eyes glanced and my mouth. My heart was pounding and my face was heating up. 

Be smooth. Be smooth. Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her. 

I raised me arms and let my fingers brush against her cheeks. 

She drew a deep breath, her lips slightly parted. 

I reached over and grabbed her arm lifting up.

"So, you have to have a secure hold here but a slightly but secure hold on this" I explained, holding her bow. 

She blushed madly and turned forward, holding the bow as I instructed.

"Mmk. What now?"

I moved to her left side to have a more comfortable position. 

"Alright..."

I put my hands right over her's, enjoying the feeling of her hand against mine. I pulled her right hand back.

"Loose, loose..." I whispered, edging closer to her.

She loosened her tight grip on the string. 

I pulled the string back slowly. As I did, I leaned close to her face, so if she moved just a tiny bit, she would touch me.

"Alright. When I say 'three' we going to let go, OK?"

"Uh... Y-yeah". 

"Here we go. One... Two... Three!"

We both let the string go and the arrow flew, slicing through the air. 

It hit the small red dot, 50 feet away. 

I let go of her, a little reluctantly, stepping away as she did a little happy dance.

I couldn't help but think how cute she looked. 

"Neeks! I did it! We did it! YASSSS!"

She jumped up and down, a huge smile on her face. 

She ran up to me, wrapping me up in a warm hug. 

Then, she buried her face in the crook of my neck. She placed her arms around neck. 

I embraced her, my arms around my waist. I never want this moment to end. Never. 

I was her's and she was mine. Always. I love her so dam much, I don't think anyone in the world are cable of loving more than this. 

She pulled away slightly, only enough to see my face. 

I looked down at her, a warm smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. 

"Thanks, Neeks. Your the best, really".

She looked away, nervous almost. 

"Your welcome". My voice came out a little more husky than intended. 

She looked back at me, sudden surprise on her face but... 

Did I detect a hint of happiness?

"Nico, I-"

"(Y/n)! Come on! You have to help me with my sword fighting!"

She dropped her arms and turned around. I blinked and looked up. 

"Oh, yeah! Coming, Crystal!"

She looked back at me. 

"Um. Sorry, Neeks. I need to go..."

"It's fine..." 

"Great!" she smiled. 

She stretched up and kissed my cheek before running off toward her friend. 

My face burned as I watched her leave. 

Oh gods, how much I wish she was mine!


End file.
